


Tigre Rose

by Gaydumbass420



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP, Characters are 16 and up, Chat noir is an absolute unit, Chloe is a bitch, F/M, Multi, Reader is bisexual, and then go on to my idea, but we'll see where it goes - Freeform, im wanting it to follow season one story at first just with older characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydumbass420/pseuds/Gaydumbass420
Summary: some minor self insert/reader insert I had an idea for the other night
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 45





	1. To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written fanfics in a long time, and I’ve never written for this fandom, so I hope you like it!

The hours rolled by slowly as the plane continued on to its destination, my final destination. My mom was just offered a job by fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste, to work on his newest line in Paris. Of course she couldn’t turn such an offer down, but it was very last minute and you had very little time to prepare yourselves as you had to drop your life in your little hometown of (h/n) and move to a different continent. Suffice to say, I was not exactly pleased to leave behind everything I had ever known, but mom _**really**_ needed this job to kick off her career and I didn’t want to be selfish and deny her her dream.

’I just wish I could’ve said goodbye to my friends one last time in person before we left...’, I thought, even as the plane slowly began to descend to our new home, I still couldn’t get over not being able to see my friends one last time before I was dragged into this whole new adventure.  
I sighed quietly, before turning to look at my mom who was sleeping soundly in the seat next to me. ‘But I’m glad moms dream is starting to come true at least.’ Smiling slightly at the idea of my mom as a famous designer like she always wanted, I turned to look out the window as the city lights came into view. Even as my stomach churned with all the unspoken worries I had, I couldn’t deny our new home looked very pretty.

”Maybe this won’t be so bad...”, I whispered.

Only time will tell.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new place to live, with new things to do

I threw my backpack onto my new bed as I looked around the room. Mint green walls, carpeted floors and a little balcony that overlooked the cute little bakery we passed on our way to the new house. I breathed in.... and immediately coughed as a slightly musty smell greeted me. ‘This room must not have been cleaned much by the previous owners...’ I thought, it didn’t really bother me, the tiny apartment we lived in back in (h/n) was arguably worse than a slightly musty room that I get all to myself. Not gonna lie, it’s a bit relieving to not have your mom looking over your shoulder, whether intentionally or not, while you do literally anything on your side of the room.

”Y/n! Could you come down here honey? I need some help!” I sighed, before responding. “Coming mom! Just give me a second to get down there!” My room was a bit of a mess still, I had to avoid stepping on some of my breakable things, before making my way to my moms room. She was trying to pull out her mattress and it looked like it got stuck. She turned before smiling a bit breathlessly, “Hey honey, would you mind grabbing the end of the box? My mattress is being a bit stubborn.” I nodded, before reaching behind the long box and tugging as hard as I could, so my mom wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor. Thankfully after a few minutes of tugging and wheezing, it finally decided to grace us with its presence. “Whew! Thanks honey, sorry it took so long, I didn’t realize how stubborn it was going to be!

I just laughed, “It’s ok mom, I needed the workout!” We both giggled at that, and made our way into the, disappointingly, empty kitchen. “Well we don’t have enough time to go to the grocery store before they close thanks to that box, but I think the bakery across the street is open for a bit longer, do you want to grab something from there to eat?”, my mom tilted her head in question and I nodded gratefully, it had been awhile since we’d been to a bakery to eat something! With our agenda set, mom grabbed her purse and we headed out to our rented car. We only had it until we could buy one of our own, since we had to leave ours behind due to our last minute move. It was nice enough, an SUV with grey paint and beige seats, with an unusual license plate that just said, 420gays, not that I was against it.

Once we arrived, even though it only would have taken about ten minutes to walk, we stepped in to be greeted with the smell of all sorts of pastries! I breathed in deeply, relieved to smell something other than musty carpet since we moved in.   
  


I think I’m going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t know if this is any good so far, I really like writing it, also I’ll be going back to edit the first chapter to be in first person, it’s easier and more comfortable for me to write.


	3. New School

It had been a few weeks since I had moved to France with my mother, settling down in the city of Paris where she would be working from now on, and it had been a very nice place to live so far. My mom had made friends with the owners of the bakery down the street, a sweet wife husband duo, the wife being a woman who appeared to be of Chinese descent (I hope that didn’t come off as racist, if it did I’ll change it later) named Sabine, and her gentle giant of a husband named Tom.

They also had a daughter my age who I would actually be going to school with. Her name was Marinette, a clumsy blue haired girl with a dream of being a fashion designer one day, just like my mom. I really liked hanging out with her, we would either tell each other about how we grew up and all the things we liked to do, or we would just relax in her room, listening to her, and now my, favorite artist Jagged Stone. It was a big relief knowing that once I started up in my new school, I wouldn’t be completely alone. She did warn me about this girl, Chloé Bourgeois, apparently she’s the mayors daughter and thinks she all that and a bag of chips.

* * *

**_3 Weeks Later..._ **

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_ **

I jumped from the sound of my alarm clock ringing, then proceeded to roll off my bed... and onto the floor. Not the most pleasant way to start the day, but other people have it worse I’m sure. After about five minutes, I peeled myself off the floor and checked the time.

7:00... wait... “SHIT! SCHOOL!” I leapt up off the ground, bolted into my closet and grabbed the first clothes I saw. No time for good fashion choices, I was not about to be late on my first day! I rushed myself to get dressed as fast as humanly possible without injuring myself, stuffed all the things I needed in my (f/c) backpack, and checked the time. It was 7:30, I only had thirty minutes to get to my new school. I booked it down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and dashed down the street, toast in my mouth like a certain Yandere girl, and pleaded to any higher power that I would make it there on time.

I was just outside the school gates, when I happened to look behind me and saw an older man in a red Hawaiian shirt (y’all know the one) trying to cross the road as the light turned red. Apparently some asshole wasn’t checking the road, and was driving full speed towards the poor man. At that moment I decided first impressions in a new school weren’t nearly as important as the life of another human being.

”Sir! Look out! Stop!”, I screamed as I ran full speed towards him, adrenaline fueling me to run faster than the truck currently racing towards him. At the last second I managed to grab his shoulder and pull him back to the sidewalk, just as the truck went barreling past us, the faint sounds of sirens blaring in the distance meant I wasn’t the only one who noticed the speeding vehicle. Falling backwards into a sitting position, panting like a dying dog, I looked to the man whose life I just saved. He was an old man, with black hair and kind eyes, wearing a rather noticeable red Hawaiian shirt and carrying an old oaken cane. He wasn’t looking any better than I was at the moment, maybe a little worse but thankfully he didn’t appear to be injured.

”Thank you...*pant*... young lady. You just saved my life”, he bowed as well as he could with the cane helping him to stand, “How may I repay you?” I just shook my head. I didn’t need or want any payment for saving someone from being human roadkill. “No payment needed sir. I’m just glad you’re alright. I’d like to stay and make sure you’re really uninjured but I need to head into school.” I pushed myself off the ground, and ran to the school doors, after saying a final goodbye to him.

I really hope my school day isn’t as crazy as that was...


	4. Feedback?

Sooooooo..... how’re we all liking the story so far? I would really appreciate some feedback or tips because, this is the first, NON one shot fanfic I’ve ever made and posted for the public eye. I do love this story so far, and yes I did just make up another miraculous for this story, the blue monarch miraculous or just monarch miraculous if that’s how you would prefer it to be called. I know that Hawkmoths miraculous is called the butterfly miraculous but I just refer to it as the moth miraculous just because, and if there can be two insect based miraculous than one more isn’t hurting anyone.

I would also appreciate tips on how to make my chapters longer or at least look longer, because I don’t like how condensed and small they look. I will also do a QnA if that is something you would be interested participating in just because I have always been interested in doing one, my social anxiety combined with my autism just made too nervous to considering doing one before now.

Thank you for reading this far!


	5. Kwami

I want to add the picture I drew of the Kwami for this story, but I’m writing and drawing everything on an iPad and I don’t know how to get a picture from my camera roll onto here...

so just.... try to imagine Nooroo but with no swirls, much smaller wings, almost like a bumblebee, blue with dark stripes, blue eyes with pale blue schelera (I don’t know how to pronounce it, but I’m referring to the white of the eyes), and dark blue feet and hands. She also has the trademark cartoon butterfly antenna with the little swirls, and dark blue spirals on her wings. Her name is Bleuu.

i hope that was a clear enough description to sort of imagine what I created for the monarch miraculous. Just to clear up really quickly, no I am not making the monarch miraculous some secret, super powerful miraculous, the monarch miraculous is just like every other miraculous in the show.

Im still working out what abilities the monarch miraculous has, I know that I want the power of flight because, it’s a butterfly (just casually flexing on hawk moth cuz he can’t fly) and something to do with plants because most butterflies eat something related to fruit, except for those few that drink turtle tears.

Im also not going to give a clear description of what hair you have, so I will write in sentences where it’s up to the reader how they want their hair to look. I mainly did this because I have short hair, and can’t really find any fanfics that give the option for the reader to have short hair, especially not in the miraculous fandom.

I will be trying to follow the episodes in order and keep them as accurate to the actual show as possible while inserting the reader and her miraculous.

I don’t really have any ideas on what Bleuu should eat to recharge the miraculous, I don’t want to just give her blueberries, I wanted it to be something someone wouldn’t expect a creature that looks like a butterfly to eat if Bleuu were in the show, kind of like how someone who has just started watching miraculous ladybug for the first time wouldn’t expect Plagg, a creature based on the black cat, to eat cheese.

One more thing, in this story there is going to be a bit of subtle jealousy going on between Marinette and the reader, because they both actually have a crush on Adrien, though for the reader it’s much later in the story not right at the beginning and nowhere near stalkery as Marinette (I apologize to any Marinette stans, I just can’t watch her stalk her crush)

This is all for today, I will try to update as soon as I can.


	6. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH I’m so nervous to write and post this oh my gosh

Pushing open the doors to my new educational prison, I’m greeted by long dark hallways filled with rows upon rows of lockers, each filled with other kids belongings. It was quiet, probably because I missed the bell saving a mans life, 'Guess I can cross that off my bucket list...' I thought.

Thankfully I was given a map of the school by my mom yesterday, I’m so glad I left it in my backpack or I would never have known where to start looking for the principals office. Swinging my (f/c) bag from my shoulders and placing it in front of me, I kneel down onto the tiled floor and begin digging through my bag to find this stupid piece of paper.

My hand suddenly brushes against something hard and cold. “That doesn’t feel like my books...”, I muttered, there was nothing else in my bag that could have felt like that, unless I brought my DS by mistake. I quickly pulled out whatever it was, heart racing at the thought of getting caught with a game at school on my first day, but what I pulled out was nowhere near what I was expecting.

In my hand was a dark wooden box, with red designs on the lid. It looked ancient, I was scared it might crumble to dust if I looked at it wrong, but it held firm as I turned it around in my hands. I was trying to find something that might tell me who it belonged to, but no such luck, every side was the same dark wooden color.

”I don’t have time for this”, I griped, “I’ll just have to find out who it belongs to when I get home, I need to find my principal.” I placed the box back into my bag and finally pulled out the stupid paper after a few more seconds of digging around. Standing up and brushing myself off, I followed the directions on the map to the office where I could be given my schedule for my classes.

Knocking on the door, I waited anxiously before being given the ok to come in. I was greeted by a man with a large beard, and broad shoulders. His facial hair took up half his face, mostly grey with two black stripes along his mouth, and a thick grey mustache just above. If he never opened his mouth, you might not even know he had one.

”Hello! You must be Miss (L/n)! I am your new principal, Mr Damocles.” He was polite, though scolded me for being so late and missing the bell. After giving me my schedule, he directed me to my home room with my teacher, Miss Bustier. Unusual last name but I’ve heard worse.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes into the lesson when I stopped paying attention, thankfully she was discussing something I was already incredibly familiar with, so I shouldn’t have any problems later.

I had been introduced to my new class upon arriving to the room, most were very cute and polite, like Marinette thankfully. But I was already familiar with the blonde bitch that talked like the world rested in the palm of her hand. I was right on the money in assuming she was Chloé Bourgeois, the little brat Marinette warned me about during one of our chats (hehe... “chats”...sorry) and was just as disgusting in attitude as she was to look at.

That wasn’t to say she was unattractive oh no, she was very pretty, it was the way she carried herself and her fathers reputation that made her seem ugly to me. Had she behaved better, I might have been interested but nope. (I should mention, I am making the reader bisexual, just because it’s easier for me to write being bi myself.) She even had a little sidekick too, a ginger girl with glasses named Sabrina. She didn’t seem that bad, probably a minion more than a friend sad as it is.

But the blonde bitch wasn’t given enough time to be a brat to the new kid before she was put in her seat by the teacher, saying the lesson was resuming now that I had been introduced.

I'm worried how she’s going to treat me and my classmates as the year goes on though. I guess only time will tell...


	7. Changing the Kwami???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of changing the Kwami, it felt weird and wrong to have ANOTHER butterfly miraculous when there is already a butterfly miraculous.

So this is just a quick update, I will be changing the title and the Kwami to a different animal, it feels weird and wrong to have a second butterfly miraculous regardless of what I call it or not.

so you can feel free to leave suggestions in the comments of what animal it could be, or you can just wait for me to narrow down my choices. I figured it was best to do this now and continue to write a story I felt proud of, instead of going on with an idea I came up with at two o’clock in the morning and put very little thought into.

i may consider a different insect, because I’m obsessed with insects, maybe make an _**actual**_ moth miraculous instead of just calling the butterfly miraculous by a different name, or use a different insect or animal.

I just needed to make this so when I changed the title no one would be like ‘where’s my story?? what have u done???'


	8. Choose a miraculous?

I’ve tried to make a new miraculous but I’m stumped and just not at all satisfied with any of the ideas I come up with. They just don’t feel right.

So I thought maybe I could just choose one of the existing miraculous to use, and that would make things a lot easier.

i didn’t want to just pick one randomly , even tho I’m kinda leaning towards the tiger miraculous but that’s probably just because I love cats.

Ill probably just go with Roarr because, he’s baby and cute pink tiger Kwami is my fave, I’m gonna try to look up what the actual miraculous is before I keep writing, then think of a name for our hero.

thank you so much for continuing to keep up with my story and for being so patient about this, I know it’s been a while but I’m trying really hard!

( just found out Roarr is a female, I am big dumbass)


	9. The new hero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SCARED TO MAKE THIS AAAAAAAAA

It was around gym period when it happened. Miss Bustier asked those of us who had gym with a man named mister.... D’Argencourt?? To head to class.

One of the boys in the back got really agitated for some reason, he had a piece of paper in his hand, I can only guess whatever was written on it is what made him so mad. Kim was probably the one who wrote it, considering Ivan, the angry one, was calling out his name and threatening to bash his face in, which is understandable the guy seems like an asshole.

The rest of us had moved on with our day, Marinette and I heading to the library with the fellow new kid, Alya. She was telling us all about her favorite superhero, Majestia and going on and on about how the story went.

* * *

Back at the office, Ivan had walked into the principals office only to be told off and shooed back outside with the request to knock this time. This only agitated Ivan further and he huffed and stomped back out to be given permission to come back in.

He didn’t think twice about the little butterfly he saw in the corner of his eye, nor did he notice when it was sucked into the balled up paper in his fist. All he knew is that everything around him stopped and he was greeted by a voice, promising to help him get revenge on Kim and anyone who stood in his way, in return he was to give the man two pieces of jewelry, a ring and a pair of earrings.

”Sure thing Hawkmoth.” He said, as the energy of the butterfly was consuming his entire body, turning him into a villain with only one goal in mind. To squash Kim.

”What is taking that boy so long? I already said he could come in!”, Principal Damocles sighed in annoyance, getting up to open the door for the troubled young man, when it was suddenly blown from its hinges. The older man was knocked to the ground, only able to stare in absolute terror at the thing that was in the doorway.

Ivan, who had been gifted new abilities by the one who called himself Hawkmoth, had turned into a monster of pure stone and burst into the office, not giving the man cowering on the floor a passing glance as he rushed through the window behind the principals desk.

Now on the open street, he was free to hunt down the boy who had made him so angry in the first place.

”KIIIIIM!!” The monster rushed through the street causing a panic among those he passed. He didn’t care about them, he only wanted to find the little brat that had passed him the note, now balled in his stony fist.

* * *

Screams suddenly broke out in the library as everyone was made aware of the monster currently hunting down a boy who couldn’t keep his mouth shut. In all the confusion Marinette and I were thrown to the ground, and she was dragged off by Alya while I was curled up on the floor begging to any higher power that I wouldn’t be crushed by the people who were rushing to get out the doors.

I finally managed to crawl my way to the camera feed, and saw what had become of the streets after Ivan’s rampage. This all felt like a bad dream, that has to be it, I’m just asleep! I’ll wake up and be in my bed and go to school and everything will be normal, no scary monsters coming to crush the body of the school jock.

”I'll go hide in the bathrooms, just until this has all blown over. I really hope this is just a bad dream.” After making a, albeit very cowardly, plan, I rushed to the bathrooms that were down the hall. Bursting through the doors and into the first stall on my right, I locked myself in and sank to the ground.

”I really hope mommy is ok...” I said to myself, she was supposed to be in a meeting with Mr. Agreste right about now, but I’m still scared she might not have made it to her destination before all the chaos broke out in town.

I sat there on the floor for what felt like ten minutes, before deciding to dig around my backpack for something to distract me from everything that was going on. My fingers once again brushed against the cold exterior of the small box that somehow ended up in my bag. Pulling it out so I could examine it in the light, I decided to open it up, just to see if there might be anything on the inside to determine who it belongs to.

The room suddenly burst into bright light as I opened the small box, I dropped it to the floor so I could cover my eyes, before it eventually faded away and I was free to remove my arms from my face. I think I would rather have kept them covered when I saw what greeted me. In the box was a beautiful panjas bracelet, a gem with a paw pad in the middle of the chains that held rings for the fingers.

But that wasn’t what got my attention, no it was the small, pink thing that was floating in front of my face that caused to me to scramble back into the stall door, as far as I could anyway.

”Hello holder! I am Roarr, the tiger Kwami! You have been chosen to assist the holders of the ladybug and cat miraculous in defending Paris!”, the little pink thing, now known as Roarr, said a little gleam in... her?? his?? eyes.

”...what?”, I just dumbly stared at the little creature. As cute as it is, I still have no idea what any of what it just said means.

”Oh. Great. I broke you.” Roarr sighed in annoyance before floating up to my face and grabbing the tip of my nose.

”I. Am. Roarr! You. Hold. Bracelet. Save. Paris.” Under normal circumstances I would have been mildly insulted by the slow, dumbed down version of what he had said, but for this one time, I was very grateful.

”Save Paris? From things like what’s outside?! Are you crazy?!”, I cried, “There’s no way I’m fit to save Paris from anything like that! You need to find someone else, someone else who can handle that kind of thing!”

Roarr just shook his head, “There isn’t time to find anyone else who can do this, even if there was I wouldn’t let them use my bracelet! The master chose you! You are my holder and I am your Kwami!”

”Are you sure? Maybe I can go outside and tell-“

”NO!”, the shriek of the small creature scared me even more, “No one else can know about me! Not unless they are chosen!”

With that information in mind, it only made my decision all the more difficult. Am I really cut out to be a superhero?


	10. A/N

I really hope you all liked the last chapter, I’m SUPER proud of how it came out.


	11. Another small author note!

This has nothing to do with the story but I was just thinking how fun it would be if there was an AU for Miraculous Ladybug where all the characters in the show were just actors, (but still for Miraculous ladybug just.... because), and they all had the same first names but their last names were different. And characters who are related in the show, are not actually related when it’s just the actors?? Like... Juleka and Luka on set are related but off set have totally different last names and aren’t related other than being coworkers.

i don’t know I was just imagining and thought it might be fun to make character designs for this sort of thing 


	12. Quick update

Hey! I know it’s been a bit, I swear I didn’t forget about this story, but some things came up irl and I had to go away for awhile

im still thinking about what should happen next, don’t worry there will be a new chapter that isn’t just me rambling to the most cynical audience on earth.


	13. Enter Tigre Rose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooohhhhhh boi here we go guys gals and non-binary pals!

I was still a little dumbfounded about five minutes later, this tiny little..... Kwami I think he said.... wants me to put on this bracelet and run out into the streets to save Paris from a giant rock monster who clearly has no regards for public property.

”Are you _**sure**_ that I can’t just give the bracelet to someone else? _**Anyone**_ else?” He sighed and shook his head, clearly not amused I had asked him for the third time in a row. “No, you can’t pass my bracelet off to someone else! You were chosen! The master saw this spark in you, you were destined for this!” “But what if this, _master_ , made a mistake?! I’m just some random high school student who likes to draw and play video games, I’m not special!”

If it were possible for a tiny pink tiger to look anymore annoyed, he would be. He opened his mouth to continue to push the point, but we were both startled by the ground quaking beneath us. That monster was either even angrier than before, or he was getting a lot closer than I wanted to believe.

Roarr zipped in front of my face, clearly as anxious as I was about this revelation. “Listen”, he said, tone firm but eyes very soft, “I know it’s scary, but right now other people are in danger! You won’t be alone, the master has chosen two other miraculous to hand out, they will be there to help you fight this Akuma.” It was a slight relief to know, if I chose to do this, I wouldn’t be out there fighting this thing all on my own.

”But what if I mess up?! What if I get someone else hurt, or worse?! I don’t want-“, Roarr cuts me off, putting his tiny little hands to my mouth to quiet me. “If, after you’ve defeated him with the other two holders, you still don’t think you’re cut out for this, you can put my bracelet back in my box, and you would never have to open it again. The master would come along eventually to reclaim it. But right now I can’t go revealing myself to anyone outside, the only one who can do this right now is you. I trust you.”

I sighed quietly, this was all so much to handle. Me? A superhero? Sure it’s something every little kid dreams of, but dreams and reality are two very different things! In the real world, bad things happen to good people and vice versa. In the real world a teenager with only two friends just isn’t cut out to be a superhero.

But right now I’m not the only one who’s scared for her future. Outside are a lot of people wondering if they’re going to die being crushed by a giant golem or some of the flying debris left in his wake.

”Ok. I’m ready.”, I finally decided, “Tell me how to what to do!” With a huge sigh of relief, Roarr began to calmly, but quickly, explain everything to me. How to transform, what my abilities are, and what my superpower is. “In order to transform, you need to put in my bracelet and say ‘Roarr! Stripes on!’ You will be much stronger and faster. You have a weapon, a Javelin, and a superpower. Your superpower is called Vanishing Act. Using it you can vanish from the naked eye, but after using it you only have five minutes before you transform back into your civilian form.

I nodded along, not understanding all of it, but getting the important bits. One last sigh, and I picked up the bracelet and slid the rings onto my fingers. It was a perfect fit, it almost felt like I wasn’t wearing a bracelet.

”Ok, I’m ready. Roarr, Stripes on!”


	14. Enter Tigre Rose pt 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOO BOIIIIII HERE WE GOOOOO

Unbeknownst to me, the two other miraculous holders were already out fighting this giant version of my classmate. And doing pretty well at holding their own! Well, if you consider destroying a soccer goal, fumbling around with powers you don’t understand, and blurting out the name of a young woman you **aren’t supposed to know** holding your own.

* * *

Back in her room, Marinette was having a near mental breakdown at finally realizing what it was she had just done. Running along rooftops, swinging through Paris like a budget Spider-Man, and hanging from a lamppost with a blond haired black cat, were not things she was expecting to ever do. Not to mention the fact she faced off against a giant monster who was actually her classmate.

”I can’t believe I just did that! I can’t believe I just did that! I can’t beLIEVE I just DID THAT!” Marinette was rambling to herself in an anxious daze, while her confused Kwami just watched from the corner of her desk, nibbling on a macaroon. After a few minutes, the bluenette finally calmed down enough to truly think clearly and began to question her Kwami about certain things. “Tikki, I thought you said there were _two_ other miraculous holders chosen by the master, where was the other one?” Tikki sighed, she had been wondering that herself, but Roarr had a history of being given to holders with near crippling anxiety or self doubt, there was no doubt this was the case again.

”In the past, the holder of the tiger miraculous has always been someone very anxious, none of us other kwamis understood why, we always just assumed it was to lessen any suspicion of the holder. I can only guess whoever was given the miraculous this time was very similar, they may have been hiding somewhere trying to calm down.” Tikki said, Marinette only more confused now. “But they were chosen to save Paris weren’t they?”, she said, “Why would they have hidden when they were chosen to help people?” “Well you have doubts too, don’t you? You’re human, there’s going to be times when fear overcomes you, even when you know you have a job to do.”

Marinette just sighed, she supposed it was a bit unfair to judge another holder for being afraid and confused when she had been the exact same, hell, she still didn’t understand why **she** of all people was chosen to have a powerful, ancient item to save Paris with.

* * *

Adrien flopped down onto his bed, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. That was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced! Him! A superhero! He was finally free to show his true self to someone else, even if it was for a short time and behind a mask.

His Kwami just floated nearby, gorging himself on all the cheese he could find. He was a bit miffed that his holder had been too quick to let him finish, he had made himself look like a bit of a fool! But, so long as he had all the cheese he could eat, he was willing to put it behind him. Adrien groaned at bit at the smell, as his Kwami friend finally floated over to land beside him. 

“Is stinky old cheese **really** the only thing you will eat? You don’t want anything else that doesn’t smell like a dead body?”

”Nope. I only run on this little slice of heaven, but your welcome to try and change my mind with some other kind of cheese.”

Adrien just sighed quietly, the day had been amazing, but one thing had been bothering him since Stoneheart had been defeated.

”Plagg?”, he questioned, said Kwami looking to him, “Where was the third holder? You said there was supposed to be a third one, a tiger, but they never showed up!” It was silent for a few moments before the tiny black cat spoke up, “The holder of the tiger miraculous has always been very nervous, even going all the way back to the very first one! The tiger Kwami has never had any problems before now, this most recent one must have been a bit more stubborn.”

Adrien thought about this for a moment, it was a bit surprising to think someone who held the miraculous of the tiger, a large big cat that rules the jungles, could be too scared to transform and fight. But, he supposed, he was surprised to find he had been chosen to wield the cat miraculous. And Ladybug had been a bit of a klutz, something unexpected for someone who supposedly represents good luck.

’I guess heroes really can come from anywhere...’


	15. IM SO SORRY

I am so sorry that the next chapter is taking so long! I know what I want to do with it, but every time I tried to write it out it just didn’t look right so I would start again.

I will try to update before Christmas Eve, again I’m so sorry that this has taken so long


	16. The Streets of Paris!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooo it’s been a long time!!! Sorry it took so long, a lot started happening and it took me a while to get my mojo back, but here’s the next chapter!

After the transformation was complete, I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror (after making sure no one else was in the bathroom of course.) I looked.... cool? I guess? I was in what appeared to be a skin tight suit, thankfully not showing any.... bits, of my body that would be inappropriate. It was almost like a second layer of skin, like it was custom made to fit every curve and dimple on my body. The suit itself was the same magenta pink color as Roarr, with the same stripes and light pink belly. Twin coattails twisted and knotted together to form a tail. To my surprise it moved!

The most surprising change was probably my hair and eyes. My (h/c) hair didn’t change, but it did fade into a magenta at the tips. My (e/c) eyes changed to a golden yellow, with light yellow sclera. Even if someone could recognize my face with the striped mask on, they wouldn’t recognize my hair or eye color with the new additions. That just helped make this whole thing easier. No one would know who I was, I didn’t have to worry what people thought of 'me', right now I’m a new me.

After my thorough examination, I quickly dragged myself out of the bathroom window. Climbing up onto the roof was way easier than I thought it would be, it felt like I had always done it! My excitement was short lived though. The streets were... destroyed. Cars overturned, buildings destroyed, people scrambling to find their loved ones in all the mess. “I thought the ladybug miraculous was supposed to fix everything...”, I said to myself, at least that was what Roarr had told me during my mini panic attack.

There was no time to be confused though, people needed help, the police were having trouble amidst all the debris. With a deep breath to reassure myself, I jumped off the building into the streets. Now the eyes of everyone were on me, waiting to see what I would do. Was I a friend? Or was I a new enemy, here to ruin things further.

A scrambled mother quickly gathered herself, rushing over to me clearly panicked. “Are you with Ladybug and Chat Noir?”, she cried, “My baby girl! My daughter is stuck in our car, the police and the firemen can’t get here, the roads are blocked by debris, I don’t know what to do!” She was clearly terrified. I was trying so hard to hide that I was too. My first day and I have to lift a a car so a child can get out.

She guided me over to an overturned SUV, the passenger side turned to the ground, through the windows I could see a little girl, huddled into a corner and trying not to cry. I clenched my fists and grabbed the edge of the car door closest to me. I had to turn the car back over, but I couldn’t be too rough or she could be injured in the process. I don’t know my own strength yet.

'This would have been a lot easier if my partners were here...'

* * *

Marinette turned her head to the television when she heard the easily recognizable ‘Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news'.

”Just as we were about to celebrate our new heroes, Stone figures have begun to line up all over town. A new hero has also appeared, clearing the rubble and helping the injured left behind in the aftermath of the Stone giant. Is she with Ladybug and Chat Noir? Or is she a solo vigilante?” Marinette tuned out the rest after seeing the, albeit slightly fuzzy, picture on the screen. Tikki popped up from her pocket and gasped, “That’s them! That’s the holder of the tiger miraculous! They came!” She seemed to have completely missed the part where the damages had not been fixed in the aftermath of the Akuma. Marinette, however, had not.

”Tikki, I don’t understand, I thought everything was supposed to be fixed!”, she turned to the tiny red creature, who now seemed to understand the gravity of the entire situation. “Did you capture the Akuma?”, she asked, her tiny head tilted in question, yet seeming to already know the answer. Marinette shook her head, “What does capturing the Akuma have to do with this?” Tikki now seemed _very_ concerned. She flew up to Marinettes face, “An Akuma can spread if you don’t purify it! If Ivan gets akumatized again, he can control all these new stone monsters!”

Marinette groaned in despair, putting her head in her hands and pulling her knees to her chest, “Oh, Tikki I knew it! I’m not cut out for this role, I’m no chosen one, I’m just a fraud!” Tikki quickly tried to calm her holder but to no avail, Marinette stood and removed the earrings, placing them back in their box, and vowing to find a holder more suited to be ladybug.

* * *

Adrien was watching the news intently, the tiger miraculous had finally appeared, but the damage still remained. Plagg had said that since Ladybug failed to capture the Akuma, these stone beings and the damaged parts of the city would remain until it had been purified.

”And you’re sure there’s nothing I can do without Ladybug?”, the blond questioned, turning to his Kwami, “Nothing at all?” Plagg shook his head, “Sorry kid, only the Ladybug miraculous can purify Akumas, that’s how it’s always been, and that’s how it will probably always be.”

Adrien signed, once again he was totally helpless to do anything. But they then turned to the more interesting topic, the new hero. “Glad they managed to show up at least, until we purify that Akuma, the people that got caught in the crossfire will need rescuing.” The tiny Kwami nodded his head, “Yeah, that’s one thing good that came out of this little mess at least.” 

“Still, I hope we can fix everything next time. The people of Paris are counting on it.”


	17. Again?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So soon?! It’s nearly two am, I’m hyped up on orange juice, let’s fucking do this

It had been... a few hours? Maybe? Since I had begun helping people amidst the debris following the Akuma attack. I would clean up one street, pretty quickly too thanks to my super strength, and then run to the rooftops to look for an area with the most damage. I hadn’t used my power yet, I hadn’t needed too, but I was getting really tired and sweaty. It seemed like the people could see it too, they were trying to help as best they could but there was only so much they could do.

Finally it seemed like it was all done. Anything else was small enough for the authorities to take care of, or was something I was unable to do on my own. I felt proud, but I also felt really nauseous, I need to lay down... I also checked the streets while running home, going through back alleys or closed off areas so no one would see. I didn’t want the news to follow me, it’s too early.

I finally managed to make it to my bedroom window, and threw myself in and flopped face first onto my bed. “Roarr, Stripes Off...” I groaned, the bright light flashing even from behind my closed eyes. I turned my head and opened my eyes slightly to see the little tiger floating in front of my face, looking just as tired and proud as I was. “You did a good job,” he started, though hesitated a bit before continuing, “If you still want to back out, you can the bracelet back in my box.” He seemed so sad.

I had been thinking about it while I was out as.... whoever I was. It was so amazing to be someone else, even if for a short time. The freedom from all the things that were worrying me. I didn’t have to worry about anything, I could just do what felt right, without fearing the consequences.

I must have zoned out, when I returned to the mortal world, Roarr was sitting on my pillow, calling my name. “(Y/n)? Are.... are you ok?” I couldn’t seem to find the words to answer, so I just smiled and nodded. He seemed to relax, like all the weight was lifted from his shoulders.

I think I just found a new hobby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short! It’s two am, and I’m exhausted


	18. School Day. Meeting the Others?! Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Let’s hope this one isn’t a massive, fucking, shit show

It was the next day, I reluctantly dragged my sorry ass out of bed and stumbled to the closet on sore legs, and dressed myself as quickly as I could. My phone alarm was about to go off and I didn’t want to miss any class on my second day.

”Roarr... wake up, we need to go to school, I want to make sure my friend is ok.” Aforementioned tiny tiger grumbled as he floated into the air and over towards my pocket. Good to know I wasn’t the only one who stayed up late last night. It was hard to fall asleep knowing I was a superhero tasked with saving Paris.

After getting my things together in my bag and making sure I had my miraculous on me, I popped downstairs, grabbed some quick breakfast and ran to school. I wasn’t late, I just wanted to run through the street near my house to make sure everyone was ok. It took about ten or fifteen minutes to see everything was relatively fine, save for some blocked off stone monsters.

Quickly dashing down the sidewalk, consistently checking the time to make sure I wasn’t late, I stopped at the crosswalk in front of my school. The light was red so I wasn’t able to cross just yet, so I looked around for a moment. I hadn’t gotten to check out the front of my school yesterday because I was so late, but upon looking at it, it looked very fancy.

I guess people would be sort of disappointed seeing that it was a normal high school on the inside. Makes me wonder if this was a different building prior to being a school. I was brought out of my thoughts by a blonde boy bumping into me from behind, shouting something of 'tell him you got here too late' or something to a woman behind him.

”Uhhh...”, I began, I felt sort of awkward just being that kid he ran into, I felt like I had to say something, “Hi....?” He seemed really embarrassed, just looking down at his shoes, mumbling apologies for the ground to hear. “Do.... you go to my school by chance?” He perked up slightly at this, “Sort of. This is my first day, I’ve always been homeschooled.” “Well I’d be happy to show you where your classes are once you get your schedule!”

He seemed very excited to get to school, but it’s a big building so he would get lost no doubt. He nodded, chuckling slightly “Yeah, I have a hard time finding my way around my own house, I have no idea how I would get around the school without help.” I laughed a bit, by this point the light had turned green so we began to walk across and I introduced myself to him. “My name is (y/n), what’s yours?”

He seemed sort of confused, like he expected me to know who he was. Should I have? “My name is... Adrien. Nice to meet you (y/n).”


End file.
